


Otter Pops [Hiatus for Personal Issues/Writers Block]

by LumpOfSugar



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: And How To Express His Feelings, Angst, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Mainly angst, Max Is Unsure How Friends Work, Neil Is Stuck In The Middle Of It All, Nikki Gets Hurt In An Emotional Sense, Occasional Dadvid Moments, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rarely Any Fluff, Unhappy Ending, so does neil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumpOfSugar/pseuds/LumpOfSugar
Summary: Ah yes, summer, A very complicated and diverse topic. Summer had always brought tremendous heat, although it meant summer break, the three months of bliss that accompanied each passing year. Unless you were as unfortunate as Max. A young boy who’s break usually never was as fun or exciting filled as others, considering he would have to spend it at the most wretched camp imaginable, Camp Campbell. There is where he’d have to deal with his least favorite person imaginable, the bane of his existence. David. Now although Max hated him to the very core of his being, he appreciated that the red-headed sunshine of annoyance actually saw potential in him. It gave the boy purpose at that camp, and that purpose was to prove David wrong. Thankfully the boy and his trio would complete this rather difficult task. His company wasn’t anything special considering one was a overly sensitive science geek and the other was an animal. A literal  animal. Considering the green haired girl was rather fond of the comment, the boy had simply stuck with it. Although, Max had mainly done it to please her, Because what’s summer without a crush? Only for it to be crushed.





	Otter Pops [Hiatus for Personal Issues/Writers Block]

The forest whirred past as he sat in that strangely sticky bus seat, not exactly wanting to know what could possibly be covering this entire bus, he’d rather keep his thoughts from looming that far off. He was fine with the music blaring into his ears as a petty distraction from the others around him. 

Max wasn’t the social type, not that he hated the thought or he was terrified of getting the slightest interaction, he simply had looked around himself at the other campers piled into this bus and decided none of them seemed intriguing in the slightest. Although he had provided his other campmates a stern glare when they had attempted sitting near him, out of all the other spaces on this vehicle, these dimwits considered the back alongside this bitter lime. Luckily enough he could earn himself a reputation in which fear was established. 

Upon the sudden jolted stop, the boy had swallowed a dense lump that had sneakily managed it’s way to form in his throat. Watching as the other yellow shirted children tumbled their way out from their seats gave Max that sudden ping of realization, he hadn’t wanted to be here with these other half-brains. Yet it beats home and he’s positive his parents will agree. 

The reluctant boy had pulled his earbuds from his now sore irritated ears only to shove his contraband Mp3 into the empty yet lint filled hoodie pocket of his once the odd hooked man, who sat in front and who has somehow managed to get the bus here in one shape, had turned around only to stare. “Are yer’ going to get to scurrying? My break starts once all you damned young-ins get off, so get goin’!” The raven haired child was so obviously startled by the stranger’s sharp tone, yet he protested the man by taking his sweet ass time in walking his way down the vehicle’s aisle. He only received a swift smack to the side of the head from the elder man, causing him to supply a small flinch upon snapping back in retaliation, “Hey!! The fuck is wrong with you, you old geezer?!!” Giving a yelp when he was forcibly yanked from the ground, realizing that the old bus driver had strung his hook directly through his hood, now holding him high up in the manner. “Put me down!!” As much as the child thrashed the Quartermaster hadn’t bothered to show any signs of letting the child down, especially after finding the fallen contraband. Max had recently acquired the name from the lanky man who had approached and given the old fart rather a talking to. 

Thankfully the redhead had managed to save him, finally feeling the ground underneath his feet and watching that amputee walk off. Once he snapped his attention to the ground he had noticed his small Mp3 on the dirt layered ground as well. Although this man had done some good, he quickly obtained Max’s hatred, not only from his piney nature smell but from the fact this man snatched his item before his grimy little hands could grab ahold of it. 

“Well well! Looks like we have a little rule breaker on our hands!”

He glared daggers at the man as he tucked the music maker into the pocket of that unflattering vest. Who on earth wears layers like those in weather like this? Although the same could be said for Max and his hoodie. The child won’t forget the other’s grave mistake of taking what is his. 

“The names David little kiddo! You must be Maxwell, am I wrong?” David. He can already tell he dislikes David with his chipper attitude polluting the sour environment around the child. 

“Max. Just.. Max.” The boy spat at the man with a fair amount of venom, enough to assert himself to this sunshine man. David’s reaction wasn’t quite what the small Max had expected, a quick ruffle of the hair, only swatting away his hands as he did so.

“Well howdy there Max! You know you were the last one off the bus, did you not make many friends on the ride..?” David’s tone was giddy enough to make Max flinch genuinely at its attitude. That didn’t go unnoticed by the man, he had taken it as if the child had simply been embarrassed for not doing so. Genuinely the devious child had wanted a few companions to comply with his demands, he’d much rather have these possible friends of his to do his bidding, that’s what they’re for right? 

“Well that’s alright!! We’ll set you up with a wonderful tent-mate! I’m sure you’ll fit right in here!!” 

Max on the other hand knew from that his bitterness would offset any campers, and if none of the others can tolerate his.. ‘striking personality’ as David put it, he’d be out casted completely. As much as he seemed to enjoy the silence of loneliness, he’d hate to be alone for the entire summer.

Sadly, the raven haired boy was alone for the entirety of the summer.. and the next after that, meaning his summers consisted of being excluded by multiple children his age and the lonesome of not acquiring a tent-mate these past few years. David had simply told the boy he hadn’t made an effort, yet he had.. in his own little cynical way. Whether it was him slipping a few dollars from the counselor cabin (David’s wallet specifically) to buy their friendship, which had worked out as planned at first before they all became greedy bastards. Thankfully he had some luck with the next three months, he wouldn’t have to suffer with the camp man’s constant bombardment of ‘friendship activities’. Because finally, he managed to make a few friends of his own, without the need of forging money. 

——————————

“Brakes!!! Nikki the fucking brakes!!!”

Max’s small figure practically slammed against the wheel once the vehicle came to a halt, while wimpy shrieks and maniacal laughter filled his ears. Neil had clung himself tightly to the side of the driver's seat out of obvious fear of injuries in this situation, Nikki kept both of her small hands pressed against the pedals below. Thankfully the rambunctious girl had listened, otherwise crashing into the row of cars authorities had lined up to purposefully bring them to a stop would have been an option. Although Max had a feeling she would have enjoyed that more than stopping. 

“Woo!! Let’s do that again!!” Nikki had made to express her point by slipping out from underneath and providing a rather enthusiastic leap of excitement. Max kept his gaze on the sheriff who had begun to approach their vehicle while Neil protested, “Are you kidding me Nikki?!! We could have died!! Oh god.. I think I’m going to be sick.”

A scoff was all Max could manage, tapping his small fingers against the much bigger steering wheel. Unintentionally he had snapped at his new acquaintances, “Everyone just shut the hell up!! I don’t need you two blabbering your mouths off as I get my ass handed to me!!” The children had all flinched for different reasons upon hearing the light tapping at the door. Before they knew it they were outside the vehicle and at their counselor’s sides as they received a ticket for the children’s silly shenanigans. Out the corner of his vision he could see his campmates expressions, one looking weary and uneasy while the other simply bounced in place from the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Nikki was a strange one, he could simply tell from her attitude and her overall outlook on life. Neil on the other hand was exactly the type of person he could understand, aside from the constant lessons he could provide. Max wasn’t one for science nor nature but he could tolerate their interests, as long as they assist him in escaping this festering hell hole. 

The raven haired child soon was snapped from his thoughts when the tree hugger counselor of his piped up, “Well kiddos! I hope we all learned something today!” 

The boy glowered at the man only to hiss and spit back in retaliation, “No I hope you’ve learned David! I hope you’ve learned that before today you only had one little bastard to deal with, Now you’ve got three. Come on guys, let’s get the fuck out of here.” Neil wore a smile, although Nikki wore her smile ten times brighter than the awkward nerd and vocalized her enthusiasm as well, “This is going to be awesome!!” Max yanked the two along by keeping a tight grip on their wrists, leaving the male to gawk over him to Gwen. David was obviously thinking the child had made some progress and managed to make a few new companions, But in reality, he’s simply using these two for his gain. Thankfully no one needs to know and he can simply play off these two fools when he didn’t need their services. It was a brilliant plan. Although Max hadn’t taken in consideration the roadblock of genuinely becoming friends with the two, because that route hadn’t had a high chance. Thanks to luck, that was the road he managed to stumble down. 

Now he’s friends with a;

Nerd who had a complete obsession over his much needed chemistry tools, bitching off the founder of this place for it’s obvious low standards. He was the only camper among them to have the balls to do so

And.. 

One strange nature enthusiast (more like an animal as time progressed) , luckily not as bad as the giddy counselor he spent two summers with doing unnecessary crafts simply to develop a bond, which was nonexistent to Max. Yet the green haired girl still left an off impression on the boy. 

She’s unlike David in any sort of way, always wanting to cause mischief wherever she goes. Willing to risk a limb while doing so. Yet she was so entertained by even the slightest segment of nature. 

Nikki was sweet 

But.. sour in a child’s sense. 

Like a Meyer Lemon

And the bitter lime would soon realize that this meyer lemon would be occupying his mindset for quite some time, but there is no possible way he’d ever admit to such absurdness. But, it was so clear to others around him that he had acquired a fondness to the green-haired girl. 

——————————

“So, Max.” 

He known the beginning of Neil’s question had already begun to peeve him off, yet he simply decided to bear through it and let the nerd go on. Besides, Breakfast was the least exciting portion of the day, the least he could do is communicate with his friends. He’d be surprised if he could even manage that, Preston’s voice practically boomed off the plain walls of the mess-hall, not to mention Nerris’ current geeky argument with Harrison wasn’t too quiet itself. 

“What’s our plan for today? Seeing as how our previous ‘ingenious’ ideas have all been true failures.” Neil poked at his sorry excuse for food before shoving his tray aside only to stare at his raven haired companion. 

A scoff was all Max had decided to provide, considering he hadn’t looked into it. In hindsight he should have realized that these two wouldn’t have been much help, they’re not the sharpest knives in the drawer.

Neil with his constant level headedness, Nikki with her.. wait. Max lifted his head from his hand to scan the mess-hall, the green-haired girl being nowhere in sight. Curiosity began to eat away at him as time slowly passed. Snapping back into reality he decided to finally answer, yet asking a question of his own as well, “I don’t have any plan, everything we attempt just burns up faster than it can even fucking start. Anyway, have you seen Nikki? She’s normally all over this shitty food like she hasn’t eaten in years.” And that was no lie, the rambunctious girl could stomach more than this entire camp could possibly manage, it was truly uncomfortable when he had to sit next to her whilst she’s stuffing her face, but that doesn’t mean he hates her company. It’s not as if he enjoys it either, she simply balances out the trio. 

“Not sure, probably off climbing a tree to go communicate with squirrels. That or rolling herself around in mud to mask her scent, I still can’t believe she still thinks Bigfoot is still out there somewhere. But you know, she’s most likely doing Nikki esque shit.” 

The boy’s brows knit together at Neil’s reply, if they wanted a plan they’d most certainly would need Nikki to pitch in. Although Max isn’t too worried over that, considering he’s better off just trudging through this summer while laying low. The two never truly knew how to properly scheme. He had over exaggerated his eye roll to get his point strongly across. Although Neil had obviously tried to hold somewhat of a conversation with the other, yet he wasn’t doing as well as he hoped. Things between the two were as simple as a normal average friendship, Nothing more, nothing less. The nerd’s constant attempts made Max think he wanted more than what he had. Sure the bitter boy wasn’t exactly friendly with either of his campmates, so it would only be natural for Neil to want the constant curses and the occasional snide remarks to come to an end before the summer has a chance to. 

“..Uh.. well what if we decided on just relaxing today? The least we could do is mess with Davi—“ Neil’s slightly enthusiastic energy was soon crushed as Max stood, stopping his sentence in its tracks. 

“Yeah Yeah, we have all day. Think up some lame shit and just pick something. Involve Gwen too, I’m sure that would lighten today’s mood if we decided to fuck with both of them. I’m going to go look for Nik, we’ll need her too.” He hadn’t bothered to stay behind when in the corner of his vision he could so clearly see the nerd struggling to protest. The bitter lime had simply stormed off leaving his acquaintance to wallow in his inability to express his feelings over their seemingly struggling friendship. Although Neil had always known that they aren’t exactly friends in Max’s eyes, Sure the raven haired boy might label him as somewhat absent minded, but Neil knows better than Nikki. He’s aware of what they mean to him, nothing. 

Hopefully the Meyer lemon won’t be too disappointed when the Bitter lime crushes any and all hope she has left. 

She’s sensitive Max. 

Remember that.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the inconvenience, I was extremely unsatisfied with the original first chapter, so here I am re-uploading it. I am much more pleased with this revision and I hope you all are as well! I hope you stick around for this angst fest!! This will be entertaining to see your reactions, so I'd appreciate feedback! Oh, and sorry for the shitty Tags, this is my first fanfic so I don't understand how tags work very well.


End file.
